


Warm warm by wet

by the8



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Not really sorry but. the . the peeing part is., Public Sex, Scent Marking, Size Kink, Subspace, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8/pseuds/the8
Summary: Jungwoo clings a little too heavily to Taeil to find comfort for his upcoming rut, triggering Johnny's thought to be non-existent possessive alpha instincts over the tiny omega he's long harboured love for.





	Warm warm by wet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a cc prompt idea I sent to someone else then became obsessed with........ I can't believe I don't write a single thing for 3 years and THIS is what I bring back to the world. GOD. 
> 
> Yeah title is a stupid yyxy joke 
> 
> Yknow that girl in hxh whose body is like possessed by an entity that uses her body to write as her nen power. That's what it felt like writing this. 
> 
> This doesn't contain aftercare but like it happens you just have to imagine it sdjkskds
> 
> Also maybe MINOR dub con cause it's abo and they weren't already dating, but they are in love and establish clear consent just. After the peeing.....

Taeil’s pack isn’t really  _ his _ pack. He was technically the founding member, the base from which their pack grew, but wasn’t their official leader. There’s nothing against omegas like him being pack leaders, hasn’t been for decades; he simply didn’t want to take on the responsibility of leading their seemingly ever growing pack. 

At first it was just him, Johnny, and Taeyong, and when new potential pack members started appearing in the trios lives, Taeyong, also an omega, decided to take on the role. Of course there is a reason packs tend to have alpha leaders, the alphas’ natural dominance and command over both betas and omegas that remains ever present in their biology. For the most part, the younger and newer boys to their pack respected Taeyong enough not to test his leadership, but anytime a serious issue would bubble up that required an alpha’s control to solve, Johnny would gladly step in to support Taeyong. 

As for how Taeils existence alone lead to the formation of such a huge, diverse pack, the growth began with a roommates wanted add that brought Taeyong and Johnny stumbling into his small, overpriced apartment in their first year in college. Over the years, as more members joined and the need for more room - but also the ability to afford more room - presented itself and by their third year, the pack of now 10 boys were staying in a large, off-campus, detached home. Of course, there were actually 19 pack members, but the non-korean members reserved a spot in the cheaper, foreign student residences of their college for the entirety of their studies. 

The whole 19 member pack has a regular weekly schedule set up specifically for whole-pack activities. In the house Wednesday nights are video game nights - many of the boys bringing their own handheld gaming devices to simply hang out together so less had to cycle through sharing the tv multiplayer games, Monday nights are movie nights - meant to be relaxing from the day back to work and school, but 19 boys trying to crowd around a single tv is never anything less than chaotic and borderline exhausting, and Friday nights are for eating out at whatever restaurants in walking distance can fit all of them. 

It’s a Friday night now, the boys at the pack house (Taeil’s house. It’s “Moon Taeil” on the lease.) heading out to meet the boys from the dorms at the designated restaurant for the night. They usually cycle through about 3 restaurants that meet their requirements, tonight’s being a cozy but spacious, warm and low lit Japanese-Korean fusion restaurant about a block away from the campus; affordable, and never  _ too _ busy to fit 19 more.

The whole walk there, Jungwoo has been hanging off Taeil’s arm and burying his hand into the space between Taeil’s other arm and his stomach, as tight to his stomach as possible. Jungwoo always likes to stick close to Taeil, bugging him and codling him as the oldest and one of the tiniest omegas in the pack, but he’s been extra clingy today in light of his approaching rut. Jungwoo and Taeil are not - and never have been - romantically or physically involved, but the more time you spend and the closer quarters you’re in to an omega or alpha when entering rut or heat, the more comforting their scents will be. 

Every member of Taeils pack has, at some point or another, agreed to using scent blockers 24/7. The scent blockers don’t completely block a scent, just fade it significantly and limit it’s range, hence why Jungwoo feels the need to cling to him so closely and heavily to get proper whiffs of his scent. The fading of scents is meant to manage the hormone levels of everyone in the pack to make it easier day-by-day without being as controlled by the raw instincts triggered by alphas and omegas’ full scents leaking out everywhere all the time. Ruts and heats do break through most of the effect of the scent-blockers, so despite Jungwoo desperately wanting more of his scent, Taeil feels a little overpowered by the alphas scent so heavily around him.

It’s not until they’re seated in the restaurant, taeil at one end of the table in between Jungwoo and Taeyong, and Johnny at the opposite end in between Ten and Yuta (he gives Johnny a sympathetic smile, sending a silent prayer for his ears for the night), that Jungwoos clinging really starts to peak. His oncoming rut is no doubt agitated by all the smells of different foods and unfamiliar alphas, betas, and omegas all swimming together in the air of the restaurant. Jungwoo’s scent and touchiness both continue to grow during the duration of the meal, Jungwoo barely touching his food or drink he was so excited about ordering a mere 45 minutes ago. It’s not until another large pack enters the restaurant that Jungwoo really starts crossing the line of friendly, alpha-omega comfort cuddling. Taeil can’t blame him, the scent of Jungwoo nearby blocking out everything else is overwhelming for him, he can only imagine what it's like being surrounded by the scents and sounds of the whole restaurant, intensified by 10 with the added sensitivity from his rut. 

But when his hand slides a little too far up Taeils thigh, his neck rubbing a little too, it isn’t Taeil who snaps by the slow disappearance of his own scent under Jungwoo’s. Taeil barely registers Johnny getting up from the table, smothered by the giant baby of an alpha trying to absorb Taeil into his own body, the movement blending in amongst the chaos and frequent trips to the restaurant bathroom with at least half of their party nursing various alcohols. 

Taeil doesn’t register Johnny standing above him, doesn’t realize what’s happening, until he  _ smells _ it, only a short second before feeling it. 

The overwhelming scent of  _ alpha _ . 

_ Johnny’s  _ overwhelming scent of alpha.

Then there’s the feeling, and it hits Taeil what’s happening as Jungwoo instantly jumps away from him and his nose is fully freed up to the scent. 

Johnny is  _ pissing on him _ , scent marking him as  _ his _ , in the middle of the restaurant. 

Jungwoo’s heady rut scent dissipates from Taeil almost instantly, the full scent of Johnny overtaking him, the alphas scent on his piss to powerful for any scent-blockers.

The only thought in Taeil’s brain is that he’s  _ owned _ . At first Taeil melts into the chair, the warm piss hitting his chest and soaking through his shirt arguably one of the best things he’s ever felt. The next thought Taeil’s brain is able to process is  _ submit _ . He wants the alpha’s scent all over him, it’s one of the best things he’s smelt - of course there’s the less fortunate smell of piss, but the distinctly dominant, alpha, and Johnny smell is so powerful and wonderful that nothing about it bothers him in the slightest. The powerful alpha scent triggers his instinct to submit, and he slides off the edge of the chair, kneeling on the restaurant floor at Johnny’s feet. 

Johnny’s piss is getting all over him. He continuously changes aim of his stream to cover Taeil in his scent as much as possible. The alpha’s piss is dripping onto his face from his hair in rivulets, soaked into his shirt and jeans, squishing in his sneakers. It forms a small puddle underneath him, luckily not much, both Johnny and Taeil desperate to make sure as much of the alpha’s piss soaks into Taeil’s skin as possible.

The scents and instincts are so strong they don’t recognize what’s going on around them. They can feel and remember the presence of their pack along with a couple dozen other strangers in the surrounding area but neither cares at the moment. Neither registers the initial gasping, the moving away from Taeil to avoid being sprayed with Johnny’s heavy stream of piss, the cringing at the suffocatingly powerful alpha scent of such an intense marking and omega submission. Johnny doesn’t stop marking Taeil in his fluid until every last drop is covering the omega. 

As Johnny finishes, he snaps back to reality.  _ Oh god they’re in public _ . They’re surrounded by their pack watching them, dozens of other strangers either trying not to look, staring in lust, or looking at them with disgust and disbelief. Johnny begins to internally freak out, but Taeil doesn’t move, still hasn’t mentally or emotionally tuned back into the real world.

Taeil has entered a more submissive headspace than he ever has in his life, absolutely alpha-piss-silly. All he can smell is Johnny, Johnny’s piss; all he can feel is the warm, wet liquid covering everywhere it could. He does eventually feel another sensation, his slick triggered by the overwhelming and heavy scent of Johnny that he isn’t used to because of the dulling effect of scent blockers. He can vaguely feel it all guzzling out of his hole, right through his jeans, but it isn’t noticeable in the mess and scent from Johnny’s piss marking.

The next thing he feels is the sensation of bouncing and the lights and shapes around him shaking, he still hasn’t clocked back into the land of the living, but deep down somewhere he figures out that it’s Johnny carrying him out of the restaurant and back to their apartment. The rest of their pack is left to inform the restaurant staff of the mess and pay for their meals, the pair leaving the chaos behind for Johnny to protect Taeil in his sensitive and vulnerable headspace, with the scent of his slick growing stronger the more he exists as a vessel for Johnny’s spent piss. 

It isn’t until Taeil’s back hits the soft plush of Johnny’s bed that more of his sense returns to him, though it’s overwhelmed with more of Johnny’s scent from the sheets and pillows around his head. 

“Taeil, I need to hear it from you. Do you want me? Do you want me to knot you?” Johnny asks.

Taeil whimpers, his eyes finally focusing back on Johnny’s face. Being able to see him clearly again automatically makes him smile, brain still a bit dopey with piss, but his love for the alpha vast. 

In the short moment of clarity brought to him by Johnny’s sweet, dark, puppy eyes, Taeil responds;

“Yes, alpha. Always want you to knot me.”

“Of course you do, piss slut.” Taeil jerks his hips up towards the sound of Johnny’s voice, making a sweet, high pitched grunt. The complete 180 in Johnny’s words and behaviours from sweet and caring to commanding and filthy is something Taeil had always fantasized hearing from the alpha. Johnny hooks his fingers into the waistband of Taeils soaked jeans, and Taeil cries when the jeans are pulled off his legs, his piss-dumb brain aching at the scent and sensation of wet from Johnny’s piss being stripped away from his body. 

Johnny rubs over his tiny cock through his wet briefs with one of his big hands to comfort him, his knees knocking together and body curling up with the combination of pleasure and the instinct to be as tiny as possible in front of his alpha. Taeil can feel the way Johnny’s hand with fingers splayed out more than covers his dick, Johnny’s palm completely covering his balls as well and the tips of his fingers past the waistband of his briefs, and Taeil feels  _ so tiny _ . He’s always noticed the size difference between him and the alpha, how couldn’t he, always having to look up so far to meet the alphas eyes, but feeling it like this, in this context, only sends him back deeper into his submissive omega headspace.

Johnny verbalizes exactly what Taeil was thinking.

“Your little cock is so tiny I can barely even feel it under here… are you sure it’s even a dick at all?”

Taeil cries, too far gone to answer Johnny, although it’s not like he has anything to say in response, his cock  _ is _ miniscule, especially under the alphas large hands. 

Even as Johnny removes Taeil’s briefs, jacket and t-shirt the scent of his piss still clings to him, having had long enough from the restaurant to now for Johnny’s alpha scent to soak into his skin, strands of his hair still wet from the bits of piss that had been aimed into his locks. 

Johnny is in the middle of marking up Taeil’s neck, leaving hickeys over and around his scent glands and under his ear where it makes Taeil squirm extra, when he pulls back to sit up on his knees above Taeil. Taeil only notices now that Johnny had undressed sometime without him even noticing, too caught up in the sensations. Now that he gets to look though, he sucks in a breath. 

Most members of the pack had seen each other naked before, but the dominant aura, the image of Johnny above him with the ceiling light behind his head like a halo, and most of all his huge, rock hard, angry red tinted dick, already starting to swell a bit where his knot would form, was something else entirely. 

Taeil whines at the prolonged lack of contact, about to try and formulate real words when Johnny grabs his dick and points it at Taeil’s smooth stomach, and Taeil realizes what's happening. More pee dribbles out of Johnny’s cock, only coming out in small and somewhat weak bursts due to the huge piss load earlier and the difficulty of him being hard, but the visual of Johnny pissing directly on his bare skin with his engorged cock has large amounts of slick practically pouring out of his hole. So much slick has soaked into the sheets below him that they can’t even absorb any more, Taeil now laying in a puddle of his own warm, sticky slick. 

When Johnny gets out as much of the leftover piss onto Taeil’s skin as he can, he leans back down over him to fiddle with his dick. Taeil is fully hard, but his cock is so tiny it flops around as if it was soft, it carries so little weight. 

“What a lucky little piss baby, huh? A slick making machine just to prep your little hole for my knot?”

“Yes, alpha-ah!” Taeil cries as Johnny’s big hand squeezes around his cockhead.

Taeil has long since lost focus on Johnny again when the first finger of his other hand slips between his cheeks and into his soft, wet hole. Johnny moans,

“How are you so tight when you’re this wet? You really were made to be my cock sleeve, huh? An angels soul in such a slutty little body” 

The contrast in Johnny’s words causes Taeil’s heart to flutter as his cock spurts out precome, the liquid mixing with what's left of Johnny’s piss on his stomach after all his squirming and jerking. Johnny choses that moment to shove two more fingers into Taeil’s hole at once, and even Taeil can feel how it feels like his hole is trying to swallow all three of them up, still greedy for more.

“Do you think you can take my knot with this?” 

Taeil assumes it’s more dirty talk insinuating how tiny he is, but when he cranes his neck over to make eye contact with Johnny, he can discern the genuine question for reaffirmation of consent in his eyes, and nods as sincerely as he can in his disheveled state.

Johnny removes his hands from both Taeil’s cock and ass and while Taeil is obviously disappointed at the loss, he’s so fixated on Johnny’s swollen cock moving towards his hole that he doesn’t even make a sound (apart from the already long ongoing soft crying). 

Taeil is so sensitive and on high alert of the alpha that he feels almost every millimetre of the huge cock being pushed further and deeper into his body. He feels it slowly filling out his whole torso, can feel the pounding of blood in his whole body, but especially in his cock and ass as Johnny slowly bottoms out. The feeling of his whole slowly stretching out over Johnny’s rounded cockhead and gripping to every bump and vein along his dick, stretching again over the beginning of his knot, is on par with being covered in Johnny’s piss as the best thing Taeil has ever felt. 

Johnny wastes no time before thrusting into Taeil as hard as he can, yet not too fast so that Taeil can feel every slide of his cock against his walls thoroughly. They don’t have time to waste, knowing that in their desperation Johnny’s knot will have him locked inside Taeil’s small body in no time. 

Taeil can’t help but feel like a cavern, like his insides were carved and crafted specifically for the shape of Johnny’s large knot. They both can feel the knot growing with every strong thrust, getting caught on Taeil’s rim a little bit more each time, until one final thrust where they stay together. Johnny undulates his hips in circles and makes small but meaningful thrusts until he comes deep into Taeil’s stomach. The feeling of huge amounts of thick, warm, alpha cum filling up Taeil’s insides to the brim has Taeil coming as well. The fullness of his abdomen and the oversensitivity his orgasm brings has piss dribbling out of his own cock and onto himself with his cum, little spurts shooting out here and there on his stomach, sliding down the sides of his waist to join the puddle of slick below him. 

Johnny rolls them over so Taeil is on top of him, still inside him, curling up against Johnny’s chest, legs bent around his hips so they maintain as much contact as possible without tugging on the knot and potentially hurting Taeil. 

Taeil is already dozing off, exhausted from all the activity and being in a deep submissive headspace, but manages to mutter out, before fully passing out on the alpha’s chest, “love you, alpha.”

Johnny’s copious amounts of cum are sliding out around his knot onto the pair and the sheets below them, they’re lying in a massive puddle of Taeil’s slick, and Johnny’s piss is still damp in Taeil’s hair, but Johnny runs a hand through the omega’s hair and manages to whisper it back anyways. 


End file.
